


And He Waited

by bigbilliamdenbro



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Maybe if Richie hadn't tried to protect him, their lives couldve been different.But he did.And now he waits for the boy who waited for him his whole life to say something, anything.But the dead can't talk.And Eddie Kaspbrak is dead, after all.





	And He Waited

When Eddie Kaspbrak was seven, he met a curly haired, funny looking boy with way too bright shirts and way too big for him glasses. He thought the boy was annoying and absolutely despised his stupid jokes.  
When he was eight, he found himself and the boy on the principal´s office. He had yelled at a teacher and the boy had laughed and agreed. They didnt do much about it, seen that they were very young. But being yelled at was definetely not nice. The other boy was used to it, and hugged him as he cried, terrified at what his mom would say  
That day, he met a new side of the Tozier kid. (What was his name again?Richard, right?) He was kind. He comforted him. He was not that much of an asshole after all.  
When he was ten, after spending the whole day at his house, playing house and hide and seek together, he and Richie told miss Kaspbrak they would get married one day. And they realy did want to.  
He didnt quite get why his mom yelled at them for it. Didn’t get why she yelled at Richie to home and prohibited him from coming back. He cried a lot that night.  
When he was twelve, he still hung out with Rich. His mom didnt know of course. She’d be infuriated if she did. They would still hang out all the time.  
When he was thirteen, he met a couple of losers. They were the best thing that ever happened to him. Bill, Bev, Ben, Rich, Mike, Stan and himself. The Losers. His Losers. They were the people he most loved on the whole world. The only people he actually loved.  
That summer, Georgie died and Bill got forgotten by his parens. Not forgotten, literally. They just looked past him. But Eddie was there for him. He was just so angry at the boy’s parents.  
That summer,they all went through a lot. The Clown, the terror, the deaths. It left them all traumatized.  
His mom went crazy after he came back with the broken arm. That was the first time he actually talked back to her.  
His friends were the best thing that ever happened to him. She did not have the right to restrain him from seeing them. He was angry. Not a cute, laughable kind of anger. He was absolutely mad at her. And he had the right.  
When he was fourteen, he was terrified of how highschool would be to him. He had stopped taing his pills after learning he did in fact not need them. Sometimes he still had o restrain himself from taking them out of habit.  
He and Richie grew even closer after the summer, he didnt even think that was possible. That was the year when he started actually thinking seriously about what Richie had told him. They were gonna get married someday. Leave the hellhole that is Derry. Live. In peace. Together.  
By that time,hed started taking comfort on this words. And he hoped they were true. It was something good to expect.  
When he was fifteen, he asked Richie about it. It’d been years since that had hapened. He now knew very well why his mother had yelled at him. But he was happy with who he was now. She didnt control him. No one did. He liked boys and no one could change that.  
Richie simply agreed. He was serious. He wanted that too. But not at the moment. Eddie didnt quite get why. Rich just said it was too soon to be committed to the boy…he was scared. Eddie understood it. So he waited.  
He waited when he was sixteen and Richie hooked up with pretty much every boy and girl he knew  
He waited when he was seventeen and the boy dated Bill for a while.  
It hurt. It hurt to think that he was always there, waiting, when the other boy didn’t seem to care.  
Sure, he had kissed Bill sometimes, and other people too before, trying to move on.  
But He couldn’t. So he waited. And he waited.  
He waited when he was eighteen, on his senior year, and he got accepted into college. He was ecstactic at the thought of finally leaving that shit hole. Finally getting to leave his mother’s house . He’d get to leave with Rich.  
He couldn’t help but smile every time he thought of the words Richie would casually tell him at random all the time. “You know Eds, one day we’re gonna leave this shithole. Were gonna graduate and leave together. We have 27 years to come back. By that time we’ll be married and happy. Just think about it”.  
And Eddie had wanted this for so long.  
The summer after graduation Eddie bought an engagement ring. He wanted to be the one to ask. He had wanted this for 8 years, hell.  
Cause after all the hookups and silly crushes, Richie had promised him. He wouldn’t break that promise, no.  
Richie invited him to the quarry one day. They were going to swim. Eds thought itd be the best way to propose to him. The place meant so much to them. So many memories were made there.  
So he got there a little bit earlier to make sure no one wold interrupt, to make sure everything would be perfect.  
He wasnt expecting anything there. He wasn’t expecting anyone there. So he definitely wasn’t expecting this.  
There Richie was. Was that…was that Stan he was making out with?  
It took him time to register what was happening. But when he did,his heart was crushed.  
He let the ring fall to the ground and,without a word to interrupt, went back home.  
When Eddie Kaspbrak was 19 he got his heart broken by a curly haired boy with way too big for him glasses and obnoxious jokes and his bird loving best friend  
Such a naive boy  
He had waited, and he waited  
Why had he believed it?  
But he couldn’t complain  
Richie wasn’t his after all  
He’d never been.  
—–  
When Richie tozier was ten, he promised Eddie Kaspbrak the two of tem would get married. He liked the idea. He really did.  
When he was 15 he reassured the boy about it. He really did want to be with him.  
When he was eighteen, all he could think of was his promise. He loved Eddie. But was he enough for him?  
So when Richie Tozier was nineteen, he planned a way to get Eddie to move on from him. He asked the boy to the quarry and he waited.  
And when he saw him there,he did it. He had to beg stan,but he did it. It broke his heart to see Eds running back home.  
And when he saw the ring laying there on the ground, he cried. And He cried.  
It broke his heart to do this.  
But it was for the best.  
For Eddies best.  
——  
When the Losers were forty, IT came back. They had forgotten about each other and everything that happened on that summer. But when Mike called the memories flew back.  
The regret and heartbreak. But the love and the happiness too.  
They lost Stan.  
It devastated all of them   
He meant so much to them  
Even when theyd just remembered him.  
It hurt. So much.  
As if they could take even more pain.  
When he was forty, Eddie found himself dying on Richie’s arms. He wanted to tell him he still loved him. He had to. But he couldn’t.  
When he was 40, Eddie Kaspbrak died on the arms of the love of his life, without getting to tell him how he felt.  
—-  
When he was 40, Richie Tozier found the love of his life dying in his arms and didn’t have the chance to apologize for breaking his heart.  
To apologize for breaking his promise.  
And he cried and begged for him to keep talking, to say something. Anything.  
So he waited.   
And he waited.  
But he didn’t say a thing.  
Cause the dead can’t talk.  
And Eddie Kaspbrak was dead, after all

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics I'm most proud of writing, even though sometimes I feel like a one-shot doesnt make the plot justice. Maybe I should develop it into a whole fic, but I'm not sure. If anyone wants me to, please let me know. Anyways, this follows Eddie's life through the years until his final day. It follows both movie and book canon and many parts that aren't in either so yeah. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
